


Little Flowers

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Peridot is my lifeblood, Cute, F/F, Flowers, She tries so much, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Peridot likes to show she cares.





	

"Steven tells me this is a sufficient wooing tactic."

Lapis blinks at her quizzically. "That's a flower from the garden."

Peridot's lips quirk down. She stands, stiff as a board, one hand behind her back and the other firmly holding out a yellow dandelion. It'd taken years of hard work to perfect the solidness in her stance- a misguided attempt to earn the approval of her supervisor, if memory recalled- and it felt a bit silly to be wasting it on a romantic gesture. "I know. Steven says it's properly romantic."

"Didja get Amethyst in on this too, or..."

"I refuse to repeat the tips Amethyst gave me in polite company."

"Oh."

Lapis still hasn't reacted. Peridot found herself faltering. "I... this is weird. I know it is. But I want you to know how much I care. I wanted to- to _remind_ you that I'm here if you ever need me. So, here."

She grimly passed it over. The tall Gem delicately held it between two fingers, contemplative. "I want to keep this on me, since it's so thoughtful, but..."

Peridot lit up. "Oh! I can weave it into your hair, if you want. Amethyst taught me."

A single blue eyebrow went up. "So there _is_ something Amethyst said that you're willing to say in 'polite company'?"

"Not every idea she has makes me want to plug my audio receptors, no."

"Get over here, then. I have no idea how this all works."

A smile best described as goofy spread across her face as Peridot high-steps to stand behind her, unwilling to let her socks get caught on a loose nail and trip. "Alright, hand me that wooing device."

"Here. And... thanks. I mean it. I'm really glad you chose to 'woo' me, you nerd."

"That's an Amethyst term."

She smiled a bit at that. "You're not the only one who searches out impolite company for answers."

**Author's Note:**

> Lapidot is a lot of fun to write! This is dedicated to my bud, Dream. Hope you like it, Dream!


End file.
